gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-009 Seraphim Gundam
GN-009 Seraphim Gundam (aka Seraphim Gundam, Seraphim), is the successor unit to GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and is the partner unit to GN-008 Seravee Gundam. Seraphim was later upgraded as GN-009 Armed Seraphim. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics In most combat situations, the unit remains as a weapons backpack that provides GN particles for ''GN Field'' generation and Seravee's weapons. In situations when Seravee needs help and can't finish an opponent alone, the backpack of Seravee can transform into Seraphim Gundam. The lower thrusters reveal legs, the back face as its torso and body, and the top cannons can interchangeably transform into MS arms; its manipulator have two thumbs, one on the top and bottom of each hand, allowing it to operate in both directions. Seraphim is usually used as a last resort measure in combat. When separated, the GN Drive remains on Seraphim while Seravee becomes an artificial attack drone that assists Seraphim in the battle. Seravee is able to do this because it possesses a high storage capacity of GN Particles that that can last for a certain amount of time. Before the separation occurs, the pilot's chair inside Seravee transfers it to an alternative cockpit inside the Seraphim which is then used for it's piloting operations.1/100 Seravee Gundam manual As the successor to Gundam Nadleeh, Seraphim is capable of high speed combat and not dependent on weapons from Seravee as Seraphim has built in weapons. Seraphim's arms are GN Cannons and can transform in between forms for shooting or melee combat, either by empty hand or beam sabers stored in its arms. Seraphim is also capable of penetrating GN Fields to destroy enemy targets with its GN Cannons. Reflective in real combat situations, one person can hold the opponent down while the other finish off the opponent. When a formidable MS opponent overwhelms Seravee, Tieria can move Seravee in very close proximity of the opponent MS and grab hold of the enemy with it's four MS hands. Once fully secured and unable to escape, Seraphim would be deployed to finish off its opponent. If the opponent is formidable, Trans-Am can be activated in between Seravee and Seraphim to assure victory. Seraphim also possesses the ability to use Seravee's GN Bazooka IIs, however because Seraphim's total particle storage capacity is lower compared to Seravee, the power of the weapon when used by Seraphim is reduced.HG 1/144 Seraphim Gundam manual Just like Nadleeh, Seraphim inherited the Trial System as a countermeasure against enemy forces that would misuse Veda to their benefit; Seraphim is unable to utilize the system without first reclaiming Veda. CB engineers originally planned additional production of Seraphims to increase the effect of Trial in combat, GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G, but the plans were scrapped after feasibility issues. Seraphim is often used a as a last resort measure and trump card in combat. Unless Seravee is severely damaged or at a disadvantage that Seraphim can compensate for, the Gundam remains hidden as backpack until needed. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored within Seraphim's arms is a pair of beam sabers. Just like the GN Cannons, the sabers can be used in either backpack or mobile suit mode. ;*GN Cannon :Both of Seraphim's MS arms can transform into GN Cannons, however the cannons are only useful against slow-moving and large targets. While the accuracy of the weapon is high, it's lag-time to reach its target(s) prompts the pilot to often use it in shorter ranges for greater effectiveness. Two more GN Cannons can be added to the Seraphim, inheriting them from the Seravee GNHW/B. The pair cannons can be detached from the the hips of Seravee and onto the hips of Seraphim; the cannons are capable of swiveling to a limited degree for vector assault. System Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee's rear has a hidden face behind its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provides additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. For Seraphim, Face Burst Mode activates in conjunction with Trial. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Trial System History Seraphim made its debut when Tieria/Seravee was locked in a heated battle with Bring Stabity and his GNZ-005 Garazzo. Tieria/Seravee grabbed Bring/Garazzo by the shoulders and leg, giving Tieria time to switch to Seraphim Gundam. Bring quickly deployed Garazzo's GN Tau Field, hoping that Tieria would not fire on not only his own MS but on a fellow Innovade. However, Tieria/Seraphim broke through the GN field, activated the arm mounted GN Cannons and fired point blank on Bring, killing him. Seraphim was deployed a second time during a space battle in which Tieria/Seravee destroyed Revive's current Gadessa. The Innovator survived the attack and attempted to escape in the Gadessa's escape pod. Tieria would not allow Revive to escape as Celestial Being currently had an objective to capture an Innovator, so in he deployed Seraphim to chase after the pod. The Gundam successfully captured the escape pod, although Revive's smirk would imply the Innovade wanted to be capture. However the fact that Tieria sent Seraphim after the escape pod implies that it is capable of greater acceleration than its partner unit Seravee. The Third and final time Seraphim was used was during the Battle of Celestial Being. After Tieria had been killed by Innovator leader Ribbons Almark, Tieria transferred his consciousness within Veda and remotely activated Seraphim via quantum brainwaves. Seraphim, with full use of Veda, activated Trial Field disabling both the GAGA forces and the Innovator's MS for a short while until it was critically damaged by Ribbons in his CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon. Not only Seraphim Gundam was lost, Celestial Being also lost 0 Gundam(A.C.D. Colors) and GNHW/B Seravee Gundam/Seraphim & its GN Drives as well. Variants ;*GN-009 Armed Seraphim ;*GN-00902 SEM Picture Gallery CG Seraphim Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of Seraphim Gundam. CG Seraphim Gundam Cannon.jpg|Fan art CG of Seraphim Gundam w/ GN Cannons, firing mode. CG Seraphim Gundam GN Cannon.jpg|Fan art CG of Seraphim Gundam w/ GN Bazooka II, front view. CG Seraphim Gundam GN Cannon Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Seraphim Gundam w/ GN Bazooka II, back view. Gundam Seraphim Double Thumb Hand.jpg|GN-009 Seraphim Gundam - Two Thumbed Hand Notes *Seraphim is plural of word "seraph", which is a name of one of a class of celestial beings mentioned in Hebrew Bible. *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Seravee/Seraphim Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. References External Links *GN-009 Seraphim Gundam on MAHQ.net